noughtsandcrossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Callum McGregor
'''Callum Ryan McGregor '''is a nought, and lover with Sephy Hadley. He is the son of Ryan McGregor and Meggie McGregor, and the younger brother of Lynette and Jude. Callum is the father of Sephy's child, Callie Rose, but is hanged for his involvement in Sephy's kidnap before Callie Rose is born. Early Life Sephy and Callum play with each other as children, as Callum's mother works as a nanny to Jasmine Hadley. However Meggie loses her job working for the Hadleys when she unknowingly fails to provide an alibi for Jasmine's affair. Three Years Later Callum is one of four noughts admitted to Heathcroft High, the school Sephy attends, but when his dad and brother get involved with a terrorist plot, he is 'temporarily' suspended. Jasmine Hadley, remembering that she used to be friends with the McGregor family, secretly hires a prominent lawyer called Kelani Adams in order to defend Ryan. Sephy is present during the trial where a videotape of Callum getting her out of the shopping center is played. This is proof of Ryan's involvement as his son apparently knew about the upcoming bombing. Ryan is convicted, although the lawyer succeeds in preventing him from being hanged. However, he's killed by an electric fence while trying to escape. Callum is accused of rape after sephy agreed to do it. The Hostage After Sephy leaves for Chivers, Callum joins the Liberation Militia. After 2 years, when Sephy is back, his cell must kidnap her for ransom. Callum asks Sephy to meet at her family's private beach where he kisses her. When she sees his cell gathered around she tries to run but is punched in the stomach by Jude. They take her to the second in command, Andrew Dorn, to see Sephy and told them to never let her leave alive.When the cell are making the calls to her father they are betrayed and only two return. Meanwhile Callum and Sephy make love. Jude, finding Callum and Sephy together, accuses Callum of raping her. While they are arguing Sephy slips away and is able to escape. Callum goes into hiding, but returns after hearing speculation on the radio about Sephy's pregnancy. When he reaches her, he finds out it is true and they share a kiss. Sephy tells him if it was a boy, she would name him Ryan and if it was a girl they decided together to name her Callie Rose, But unfortunately Callum is caught by the police at Sephy's house and is then sentenced for kidnapping and raping her. Although Sephy makes public announcements stating she was never raped, Callum was still to be executed. Kamal proposed a deal to Callum: convince Sephy to have an abortion, and he would reduce Callum's punishment from death to several years in prison. Sephy was offered the same deal, but both chose the life of their unborn child. Callum was hung and during his last moments Sephy shouted that she loved him from the crowd. The End. Category:Noughts and Crosses World